once_upon_a_time_es_war_einmalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Heroes and Villains
Heroes and Villains ist die 11. Episode der vierten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Nach Ingrids Zauber müssen die Scherben zusammengefegt werden und Regina steht vor einer schweren Entscheidung. Hooks Schicksal ist durch Mr. Golds Machtstreben in der Schwebe. In der Märchenwelt der Vergangenheit wird Belle Opfer einer Entführung. Inhalt Emma, Elsa, Anna und Co. haben sich an der Stadtgrenze versammelt und Elsa schafft es, die Eismauer endlich verschwinden zu lassen. Sofort will Anna über die Grenze treten, doch Emma hält sie auf, da sie spürt, dass Reste von Ingrids Zauber noch immer wirken. Wer die Stadtgrenze passiert, kann nicht wieder nach Storybrooke zurückkehren. Da Hans Arendelle erobert hat, wollen Elsa und Anna jetzt schnellstmöglich ein Portal nach Hause finden. In Mr. Golds Shop klärt Hook Gold über die Vorkommnisse an der Stadtgrenze auf. Mr. Gold verlangt, dass Hook Anna beobachtet und sie von seinem Laden fernhält, da sie eine Gefahr für ihn ist. Hook erkennt, dass Anna mehr über Gold weiß und ihn auffliegen lassen kann. Gold will heute Nacht seinen Plan vollenden, wenn die Sterne am Himmel das gleiche Abbild wie die Sterne im Zauberhut zeigen. Dann wird er Hooks Herz zerquetschen und frei vom Dolch sein. Danach kann er seine Zauberkräfte auch außerhalb von Storybrooke verwenden. Belle begutachtet Rumpelstilzchens Besitztümer, darunter mysteriöse Amphoren und Schwerter. Als Rumpelstilzchen überraschend heimkehrt, ist er sauer, dass sie seine Sachen anfässt und ihre Arbeit als Haushaltshilfe vernachlässigt. Sie erklärt ihm, dass sie einfach neugierig ist und es ihr größter Wunsch sei, die Welt zu bereisen. Da er schon so viel gesehen habe, würde sie gerne etwas von seinen Abenteuern erfahren. Er lässt den Handschuh einer Ritterrüstung erscheinen, den er von seiner letzten Reise nach Camelot mitgebracht hat. Belle fragt sich, was Rumpelstilzchen mit all dem Kram will, da er doch so mächtig ist, dass er jedes Volk einfach zerstören kann. Er entgegnet, dass es bei diesen Dingen nicht um Zerstörung, sondern um Manipulation geht. Der Handschuh besitzt die Fähigkeit, die größte Schwäche einer Person, das heißt das, was diese Person am meisten liebt, zu offenbaren. Mit diesem Wissen kann man die Person zu allem bewegen. Mr. Gold weckt Belle auf, die er in einen magischen Schlaf versetzt hatte. Er will das Belle ihren Koffer packt, denn sie werden nun bald auf Hochzeitsreise nach New York gehen, damit Belle endlich die Welt sehen kann. Marian ist nach Ingrids Tod aufgetaut. In Anwesenheit von Robin setzt Regina der noch bewusstlosen Marian deren Herz wieder ein, woraufhin sie zu sich kommt. Danach geht Regina ins Diner, um alleine zu sein, wird aber dort von Marian aufgesucht, die sich bei ihr bedankt. Marian hat die Blicke zwischen Regina und Robin wahrgenommen und will es respektieren, wenn Robin sich für Regina entscheidet. Hook und Gold folgen abermals dem magischen Besen zu dem Haus, in dem Gold den Zauberhut gefunden hat. Mr. Gold erklärt Hook, dass es sich bei diesem Haus um das Haus des Zauberers handeln muss, der sich frei zwischen den Welten bewegen kann und so auch Ingrid herbrachte. Der Besen spürt schließlich eine magische Tür auf. Henry kommt zu Belle in den Laden, die ihm von ihrer bevorstehenden Reise erzählt. Henry klärt seine Stief-Großmutter darüber auf, dass ein Verlassen von Storybrooke gar nicht möglich ist. Belle ist aber guter Dinge, dass ihr Mann sich diesbezüglich etwas ausgedacht hat. Da Belle einen zweiten Koffer benötigt, stöbern sie gemeinsam den Laden durch. Als Henry einen Koffer findet, stößt er versehentlich einige Dinge vom Regal. Unter den Sachen befindet sich auch der Ritterhandschuh aus Camelot. Belle ist geschockt, den Handschuh hier zu sehen. Belle fragt Rumpelstilzechen weiter über seine Sammelstücke aus und stellt fest, dass er mit diesen eine Leere zu kompensieren versucht. Rumpelstilzchen ist genervt von ihrer Fragerei und schickt sie nach draußen, damit sie Wäsche aufhängt. Sie redet laut vor sich hin, dass sie weiß, dass sie Recht hat und das Rumpelstilzchen ihr sowohl zuhört, als sich auch um sie sorgt. Plötzlich sieht sie einen Dalmatinerwelpen, der dann davonläuft. Belle geht ihm nach und wird plötzlich von einer vermummten Gestalt gepackt. Von Gold kontrolliert, geht Hook ins Diner und berichtet Emma in aller Ausführlichkeit von dem Portal nach Arendelle. Emma findet, dass Hook sich seltsam benimmt. Bevor er wieder geht, hält er zitternd ihren Arm fest. Rumpelstilzchen sucht nach Belle. Er glaubt zunächst, sie wäre weggelaufen, doch dann lässt eine Krähe etwas fallen. Als er den Gegenstand in die Hand nimmt, erscheint eine Botschaft von Belle, die ihn anfleht, den Handschuh aus Camelot an einen bestimmten Ort zu bringen, sonst wird sie getötet. Rumpelstilzchen ist außer sich vor Wut und weiß genau, wer hinter der Entführung von Belle steckt. Regina und Robin sitzen im Park und beobachten Roland und Marian, die gemeinsam Enten füttern. Robin gesteht Regina, dass er sich für sie entschieden hat und sie die komplizierte Situation schon meistern werden. Plötzlich ruft Roland um Hilfe. Regina und Robin eilen zu Marian, die wieder einzufrieren beginnt. Regina sieht nur noch die Möglichkeit, Marian über die Stadtgrenze in die Welt ohne Magie zu bringen, um sie endgültig von Ingrids Zauber zu befreien. Da es dann jedoch kein Zurück nach Storybrooke gibt und Marian nicht alleine in einer ihr fremden Welt leben sollte, will Regina, dass Robin seine Frau und Roland begleitet. An der Stadtgrenze verabschieden sich die Fröhlichen Gesellen von Robin und dessen Familie, während Regina im Auto wartet und Besuch von Mr. Gold bekommt. Die beiden unterhalten sich über Golds bevorstehende Reise und über Henry. Regina erzählt von ihrer Suche nach dem Autor des Märchenbuchs und ihrer Hoffnung, sich ein Happy End schreiben zu lassen. Gold betont, dass Leuten, die Gutes tun, nicht zwangsläufig Gutes widerfährt und man sich sein Happy End selber verschaffen muss. Regina glaubt darin die Worte des alten Rumpelstilzchens zu hören. Regina verlässt ihren Wagen, um sich von Robin zu verabschieden. Marian ist sehr geschwächt und geht mit Roland voraus über die Grenze. Wie erhofft, verschwindet der Fluch von ihr. Robin küsst Regina noch einmal, dann geht auch er über die Grenze und mit seiner Familie in ein neues Leben. Regina betrachtet die Buchseite, die darstellt, wie sie und Robin sich in der Taverne geküsst hätten, wenn sie eine andere Entscheidung getroffen hätte, dann zerreißt sie das Blatt und geht. Rumpelstilzchen erscheint mit dem Handschuh am verabredeten Ort. Belle wird vorausgeschickt, gefolgt von Maleficent, die sich als die Drahtzieherin der Entführung zeigt. Rumpelstilzchen beginnt sofort Maleficent mit Magie zu würgen und fragt sie, ob sie wirklich dachte, ihn erpressen zu können. Zu seiner Überraschung zeigen sich daraufhin auch die Meerhexe Ursula, die Belle mit ihren Tentakeln umschließt, und Cruella de Vil. Als Ursula den Griff um Belle verstärkt, wirft Rumpelstilzchen Cruella den Handschuh zu und lässt auch von Maleficent ab. Die drei Damen betonen, dass nun ihre Zeit gekommen sei, und verschwinden. Belle fragt Rumpelstilzchen, warum er sie gerettet und für sie auf den Handschuh verzichtet hat. Er geht auf Abstand und erwidert, dass sie sein Besiz sei und er entscheidet, was mit ihr geschieht. Mr. Gold und Hook sind im Uhrenturm. Gold lässt das Dach des Turms aufgehen und beobachtet den Nachthimmel, während er Hooks Herz in den Händen hält. In der Zwischenzeit haben Henry, Elsa, Anna und Co. das Portal in dem Haus erreicht. Elsa verabschiedet sich herzlich von Emma. Dann gehen Kristoff und Elsa durch das Portal, während Anna noch wissen möchte, wer dieser Mr. Gold, von dem Hook erzählt hat, in der Märchenwelt gewesen ist. Sie erfährt, dass er Rumpelstilzchen war. Als Anna deutlich macht, dass sie Rumpelstilzchen kennt, obwohl dieser stets eine Verbindung zu Arendelle bestritten hat, wird allen klar, dass er gelogen und sich nicht geändert hat. Im Uhrenturm öffnet Gold die Schatulle und lässt den Hut in die Luft steigen. Gerade als der Zauber des Hutes zu Wirken beginnt, stürmen Emma und Mary Margaret in den Turm. Gold lässt beide erstarren und will Hooks Herz zerquetschen, merkt aber, dass er es nicht tun kann. Belle steht hinter ihm. Sie hat seinen echten Dolch an sich genommen und kontrolliert ihren Mann nun. Sie befiehlt ihm, Hooks Herz fallen zu lassen und Emma sowie Mary Margaret aus ihrer Starre zu befreien. Der Hut verschließt sich und kehrt wieder in die Schatulle zurück. Belle befielt weiter, dass Mr. Gold sich und sie zur Stadtgrenze bringt. An der Stadtgrenze angekommen, erklärt Belle ihm unter Tränen, dass sie mit dem Handschuh den echten Dolch gefunden hat. Da sie weiß, dass der Handschuh das zeigt, was eine andere Person am meisten liebt, ist ihr nun klar, dass Gold sich nicht geändert hat und sich niemals ändern wird. Er liebt nur seine Macht und hat schon damals nicht für sie auf etwas so Mächtiges wie den Handschuh verzichtet. Früher hat sie noch den Menschen im Biest gesehen, jetzt sieht sie nur noch das Biest. Gold versucht sich zu erklären, doch Belle lässt das nicht zu. Sie befiehlt ihm über die Stadtgrenze zu gehen. Gold bettelt sie an, ihn nicht dazu zu zwingen, da er dann nicht zurückkehren kann und machtlos ist, doch sie bleibt standhaft. Als Gold über die Grenze tritt, fällt er weinend zu Boden und ruft nach Belle, die jetzt wie ganz Storybrooke unsichtbar für ihn ist. In Arendelle begleitet Elsa ihre Schwester zu ihrer Hochzeit. Die beiden amüsieren sich darüber, dass sie Hans besiegt haben. Emma hält Hooks Herz in Händen und presst es ihm in die Brust. Anschließend küssen sich die beiden leidenschaftlich. Dann geht Emma zu Regina, die traurig im Diner sitzt. Die beiden bestellen sich Schnaps und trinken auf Golds gerechte Strafe, als Henry heran gestürmt kommt und sagt, dass er etwas Großes in dem Haus des Zauberers gefunden hat. Er führt seine Mütter zu einer Geheimkammer, hinter sich eine Bibliothek voller ungeschriebener Märchenbücher befindet. Regina ist stolz auf Henry und Emma sagt zu, bei der Mission dabei zu sein, denn jeder verdient ein Happy End. Durch eine List kann Rumpelstilzchen sich den Handschuh von den drei Damen zurückholen und lässt verlauten, dass er immer gewinnt, egal was kommt. Sechs Wochen später: Mr. Gold steigt in New York aus einem Bus aus, humpelt durch die Straßen und geht in ein Aquarium. Dort spricht er eine genervte Tierpflegerin an. Es ist Ursula. Gold möchte mit ihr den Autor des Märchenbuchs aufsuchen, damit die Bösen auch mal gewinnen. Dazu müssen sie noch zwei Komplizinnen einsammeln. Besetzung Trivia *Die Titelkarte zeigt die Tür nach Arendelle. Galerie Kategorie:Staffel Vier Episode Kategorie:Episode